Les conventions de Genève et Willier Shier
by Yopopo08
Summary: Un petit moment de détente.


Salut!

Donc tout d'abord j'aimerez dire que cette fic est la traduction de "Geneva Conventions and Willie Shier" de Kavi Leighanna, qui a bien voulu que je la traduise. Et ensuite, je remercie Aliwill qui a gentiment accepter de me relire ;)

Et biensur, bonne lecture =D

* * *

**LES CONVENTIONS DE GENEVE ET WILLIE SHIER**

S'il y avait une chose qu'Emily Prentiss n'imaginait jamais tomber folle, c'était d'embrasser Aaron Hotchner. Vraiment, il y avait tant de raisons pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais découvrir combien elle aimait l'embrasser, sans jamais arriver à la conclusion qu'elle aimait le faire. Comme maintenant, le fait d'enfourcher ses genoux comme de parfaits adolescent, _Wedding Crashers _joue à l'arrière plan. C'était un jour rare pour eux, à la maison. C'était le week-end sans affaire, sans mort, sans démembrement ou la défiguration qui colorait leur journée.

Elle a soupiré et c'est détaché de ses lèvres, en souriant et caressant sa joue du revers de sa main. Ses doigts étaient allés sur son visage, leurs bouts caressants le long de son front et passant sur la ride qui c'était formé, tellement il avait froncé les sourcils au bureau. Ses doigts ont fait le tour de ses yeux pour arriver à ses joues. Les posant délicatement sur ses pommettes, son pouce caressant sa lèvre du haut, gonflé par ses baisers.

« Ca fait longtemps que je me suis retenu. » Fit-elle doucement.

« Ca fait longtemps que je me suis pas relaxé comme ça. » Chuchota-t-il.

Elle sourit, le fait d'admettre qu'il était relaxé était presque mieux que d'entendre « je t'aime » pour la simple raison que Hotch n'était jamais relaxé. « Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus ? »

Il lui sourit en réponse. L'amour devenait de moins en moins un sujet tabou entre eux. Le contacte de leurs langues devenait aussi facile que les profiles qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. « Quoi ? »

Elle poussa légèrement ses doigts sur ses joues. « Y'a deux fossettes qui se manifestent, ici. »

« Génétique. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle acquiesça puis dit : « Et j'adore cette ride. » dit-elle en repassant sur son front.

« Trop de travail. » répondit-il en un long soupir.

Cette fois, elle fit un bruit de mécontentement et de désaccord. « Pour les vies que tu as sauvé. »

Ses doigts ont couru sur son nez et se sont arrêtés. Elle a froncé les sourcils et a recommencé. « T'as une bosse sur le nez. »

Il attrapa sa main et embrassa le bout de ses doigts. « Tu croiras jamais cette histoire. »

Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur lui, entourant son cou de ses bras. « Essayes. »

« J'avais dix ans. Cinquième grade. Ceux du sixième au huitième grade mangeaient le repas qu'on avait fait et c'était ce groupe du sixième grade qui avait harcelé le même gamin pendant des années. Willie Shier. Et un jour, je leur ai tenu tête, pour essayer de les tenir loin de Willie et de le défendre. Il m'a frappé au nez et me l'a cassé. Il a guérit avec un petite bosse. »

Elle a soupiré et dit : « Il t'a frappé car tu voulais le sauver ? »

« Je crois pas qu'il sache la différence entre un ami et un ennemi, Em. »

« C'est pourquoi les conventions de Genève exigent que les combattants aient des uniformes spécifiques. Je savais qu'on aurait du commencé nos vies ces années là. »

Il rigola. « Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? » demanda-t-il, en tournant les tables avant qu'elle ne se lance dans un discourt sur les lois internationales. Il avait encore gagné cet argument.

« J'ai une idée mais je t'écoute. »

Bien sur qu'elle l'était et il a sourit en grimaçant. « Ton excentricité. » répondit-il. « Tu es une des personnes les plus uniques que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Oh allez. Tu es le chef de ton île où règne le mal mais qui sont des jouets. » Répondit-elle par un sourire qui s'agrandissait. « Tu peux pas me dire que t'as jamais rencontré de personnes excentrique. Regardes Reid. »

Il a arqué un sourcil puis a répondu : « Tu préfèrerai que je t'appelle nerdy ? »

Elle a rigolé de nouveau et a dit : « Sur cette pensée, allons-y avec excentricité. »

**Fin.**


End file.
